


For the Love of Dwarf and Elf

by fhartz91



Series: The Rivendell Elf and His Missing Mountain Dwarf [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Drabble, Dwarf Blaine, Elf Kurt, Established Relationship, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about the many anniversaries in Blaine and Kurt's life together.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'anniversary'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Dwarf and Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riverance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverance/gifts).



Blaine and Kurt’s anniversaries together had grown so numerous that, as they grew older, Kurt marked them all on the leather and metal scabbards Blaine had forged for his twin swords, using special Elven symbols that Kurt taught Blaine to read.

The day they set out from Rivendell on their great quest was the first.

Then came the day Kurt saved them both from the Orcs.

The day Kurt helped Blaine open the door to his Missing Mountain, rescuing his brother and his clan.

There was a symbol for the day Kurt decided to leave Rivendell and follow Blaine, wherever on Middle-earth his steps led.

These were joyous days for Elf and Dwarf, which they diligently celebrated year after year. It was the way they preferred to note the passage of time, by the days worth remembering as opposed to other common things, like the cold in Kurt’s hands or the white in Blaine’s hair.

But not all of their anniversaries were happy ones.

There was the anniversary of Kurt’s brother’s death, which coincided somewhat with the day Blaine lost the use of his arm (or part of it, as Blaine repeatedly reminded his mournful Elf husband).

There was the day Kurt’s father disowned him.

The day they discovered Blaine’s father’s tomb.

Luckily, for Elf and Dwarf, the cheer filled anniversaries outweighed the sorrow filled ones.

But some, Kurt and Blaine chose to observe every day.

The day they knew that they loved one another (which happened for Blaine before Kurt, but Blaine didn’t feel it mattered).

The day Kurt moved to Blaine’s humble dwelling in the Blue Mountains.

But most important of all their days was the first time they expressed their love for one another.

A love that grew more and more every moment that they shared it.

And for them, there were many anniversaries of love, since they lived for one another, and their lives were very long.

 


End file.
